Time continues to flow
by Yaboshi Satou
Summary: Ruu is back, or is he? ...
1. Ruu is back

Time continues to flow . . .

Author: Yaboshi,Satou

Genre: Family(ish)

* * *

><p>Summary: Ruu-kun is back, or is he ? . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Neither Daa! Daa! Daa! nor Shin! Daa! Daa! Daa! belong to me, they are the property of Kawamura Mika – Sensei, as are the characters from these manga's.<p>

* * *

><p>AN This story starts at the hug at the end of Shin d!3 right after Ruu said I'm Back Miu. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. - Ruu is Back<strong>

* * *

><p>Minutes Later, After she finally let go of him "Mama &amp; papa are inside the home, you should greet them." she told Ruu. "Yeah, i'll do that Miu" he said "Where are you going now? school?" he inquired.<p>

"Yes i have to go to school now, and without Ran's convincing machine it won't work for you to come without being a student." She teased Ruu, playfully sticking out her tongue, Ruu just smiled back at her.

"Will you be at home when i get back from school?" she asked Ruu, hoping that he'd say yes.

"Yah, i'll try to be. But it really all depends on papa and mama's answer." he replied.

After That Miu hurried off to school, Ruu on the other hand stood on the same spot for a few minutes and looked at the temple entrance with mixed feelings.

While Miu ran to school she remembered that Papa and Mama had told her more of the time they were looking after Ruu when he was just a baby, she smiled to herself.

Realising that their love for Ruu as a son had never left, she had noticed that when Ruu was staying there 2 years ago, at the beginning of this feeling she had felt a little jealous.

but she soon shrugged it off and felt she was being foolish, Mama and papa had never shown her more, or less love then before Ruu came to visit at that time. Still running she wondered what Ruu meant by "_It really all depends on papa and mama's answer._"

Meanwhile at the Saionji Temple,

Ruu walked into the yard to see mama sweeping the place.

"Ruu-kun" Miyu exclaimed happily as she saw him entering yard, then she dropped her broom and ran to hug him.

At the same time Kanata who had been busy inside the main Temple walked outside just in time to hear his wife's exclamation and see her dashing to Ruu, a small smile crept onto his face at the scene before him.

"Mama" Ruu-kun smiled and received the hug from his Earth mother, then he saw his Earth father looking at them with a smile and called "Papa", at this Kanata walked over to his wife and Ruu-kun who he also gave a hug.

"Mama, papa, i have a letter here from my parents on Planet Otto." Ruu told them holding out a sort of aluminium envelope. "First let's go inside and have some tea." Kanata said happy to see his wife in such good spirits and equally happy that the boy that they loved as their son was there. While Ruu and Kanata sat down on opposite sides of the low table, Kanata put the envelope down in the middle of where his wife would soon be joining them on the table. Ruu was happy to see his Earth parents but was also feeling slightly impatient, _when will they open the envelope and read the letter?_ He thought to himself while keeping what he thought a relaxed exterior. Kanata saw that Ruu wasn't really as relaxed as he seemed to be when he glanced into his eyes. "What is it Ruu?" he asked fatherly although he had a feeling that it had something to do with the letter that Ruu had brought. Kanata had been a little shocked but really happy at the same time even though he never showed how much it pleased him to see the boy who all those years ago had continually called him papa. Kanata knew he wasn't the showing kind of person and it bothered him even though the last years he had actually learned to show his feelings a bit more.

"Ahh, papa, it's all-in the letter." Ruu said somewhat surprised that his Earth father had sensed his slight impatientness. "Well, i guess we better wait for mama to come then before we open it and read it." Kanata replied with a small chuckle although he himself was mighty curious as to what Ruu's parents on Planet Otto might want to say to them. Finally Miyu came in with the tea tray and laid it on the low table, there she saw 2 pairs of eyes watching her impatiently. "What? What is the matter?" Miyu asked stunned that her husband was looking at her impatiently. "Well, just sit down and pour the tea first." Kanata replied, suddenly thinking of stretching the moment of truth for Ruu, it wasn't to hurt the boy and it wouldn't be more then a few minutes at most, just a small tease that's all. He thought to himself. When all of a sudden realisation struck him that since Ruu had been calling them papa and mama he had subconciously just gone with that, _ah whatever, if it's fine with him to continue to call us that, then it's fine with me._ He thought to himself wondering if Miyu would feel the same way, he was 99.9% sure she would. As she sat herself down and took a hold of her own cup of tea Miyu noticed that Ruu was still impatient.

"Ruu-kun, what is the matter?" She asked startled at his impatientness, right at that time she caught a small smirk from her husband and saw something metal coloured lying on the table, as she picked it up she saw it was the envelope that Ruu had earlier handed to Kanata, and she saw that it was still un-opened, Kanata just gave gave a slight nod and turned to see Ruu's expression change to eagerness for them to read it. Miyu picked up the envelope and saw that it had their names printed on the front.

_Saionji_

_Miyu-San & Kanata-San_

Then she handed the envelope to her husband and motioned for him to open it, while she scooted nearer to him,

Adjusting his sit Kanata started reading while his wife read over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Miyu-San &amp; Kanata-San,<em>

_We hope you are doing allright, and are still very thankfull to you for looking after our Ruu,_

_When he was sent to your planet. Arigatou Gozaimasu again._

_When Ruu saw you again 2 years ago he realised that he really missed you so he told us_

_That he wanted to live on earth again for awhile._

_Although Ruu has reached the age where here on Planet Otto they have finished their schooling_

_and usually start their working life and also start living on their own,_

_We feel that if he is to live on Earth as is his wish, we would want him close to people who know him_

_and can help him to adjust to surroundings different then here._

_So we decided that it would depend on whether or not you would take care of him while he is living on Earth._

_Please write your answer and send it back with Ruu, after all if he is to live on Earth he would have to come back first to get some of his belongings._

_Sincerely,_

_Rao & Jin*_

* * *

><p>After reading the letter Kanata and Miyu turned to face Ruu who was looking hopefully at his Earth parents,<p>

"Ruu, you understand that 'papa' and i have to talk about this before we come to a decision." Miyu told him.

After hearing his 'mama' say that Ruu started to look a little gloomy because they weren't directly thrilled with the idea but he hid his gloominess as best as he good which unfortuneatly wasn't good enough to hide it from either Kanata or Miyu. Meanwhile Kanata looked at the clock and then spoke "Ruu, 'mama' and i are going to talk about this maybe you can walk to the school and walk Miu home in the meantime." Respecting his earth father's request Ruu nodded and bowed while leaving them alone to walk to the school which was nearing the end of the last class for Miu.

"Kanata, you know i would love for our 'son' to come home." Miyu said to her husband who just nodded and replied "Yes, Miyu so would i, but the question is not if we love him, it's if we can handle two teenagers at the same time, and what are we going to say when we enroll him into the school here? I mean it's not like Miu has a biological brother and we don't exactly have a Earth birth certificate for Ruu." After a small pause Miyu retaliated with "Thats true, i know what you mean, thing is for handling him we could lay down some rules for Ruu, like no using his powers on Earth, and no making everyone look dumb haha, hmmm, Kanata is that really all?" and they continued their discussion looking at it from every possible angle.

_Meanwhile at the school:_

Ruu was standing outside the gate and waiting for Miu to come outside and when he saw her exit the building surrounded by a bunch of friends both boys and girls he frowned slightly before he raised his voice and hand,

"Miu" hearing someone call her name Miu looked and saw Ruu standing at the gate waving at her.

"ne, Miu who is that guy?" her friends asked her but pretending that she didn't hear them she waved back to Ruu and yelled " Ruu" and ran towards him dodging everyone in between them. When she got to him she just hugged him, and Ruu in turn patted her on the back saying, "Lets go home Miu."

When they got to the base of the temple stairs and started climbing them together, Miu looked at Ruu and asked the question that was burning in her mind ever since she saw Ruu at the schoolgate, "ne, Ruu are you okay? Did something happen?" Ruu stunned by the concern in her voice looked to her and saw the worry also reflected in her eyes. "ah, it's nothing Miu." And sighed "i'm just thinking if 'mama' and 'papa' say no it might be a long time before i can come back again." Having reached the top of the stairs they walked calmly towards the door and slid it open.

"Tadaima" they both yelled.

Miyu and Kanata had come to a decision while Ruu was getting Miu and had also written a reply to Ruu's parents on

Planet Otto. Hearing their 'son' and daughter arriving home Kanata stepped out of his office and said "Okaeri" to them. Then he turned to Ruu and said "Ruu, will you come to my office please." When Ruu heard that he started to think that his request had been dismissed, but obediently followed his papa into his office closing the door behind him. Kanata sat down behind his desk and commandingly told Ruu to take a seat. Hearing his papa say "Ruu, take a seat." Ruu sat down still thinking that his request was being dismissed. Kanata cleared his throat and started "Ruu, as your earth parents your mama and i have talked it all over and having weighed all the possibilities we come to a decision." Ruu looked at his papa and was at first stunned when he heard what his papa said, "we've decided to grant your request but their are a few conditions." Ruu 's face lit up immediately which brought a smile to Kanata's face aswell then he resumed "Ruu, these conditions i spoke about are to be obeyed all the time, breaking one of them will mean the termination of your time living here. These are the conditions, i think you already know what the first one is but okay,

1. You are prohibited from using your ESP, unless it is an immediate life threatening situation for you or a member of your earth home.

2. You will live here in this home, just like when you were a baby, and you will use the same room you used to have.

3. You will act dumber then you are in school, yes you will go to school here, and that is because of your age my boy. You don't have to be the dumbest kid in class but try to be average.

4. Since you will be going to the same school as Miu, we are going to have to think of what we are going to tell the school about what your relationship to us is, we know that you love Miu, and that Miu loves you just remember son, while you are living here she'll be your younger sister."

Ruu was too overjoyed with his request being granted that he stood up and hugged his earth father who was standing by the window now with his back towards Ruu. Still being hugged by Ruu, Kanata turned around and ruffled the hair of his 'son' while smiling. Miyu and Miu then walked in each carrying a tray, on Miyu's tray there were four glasses with softdrinks and on Miu's tray there were a bowl of pumpkin chips and a bowl of Natural flavoured chips.

When Miyu saw her 'son' hugging his papa she knew that he had been told the news and smiled to her husband who was also smiling, Miu who didn't exactly know what was going on turned and looked questioningly at her mother who motioned for her to sit down, then she called Ruu and her husband aswell and when everyone was seated around the low table with Kanata and Miyu on one side and Ruu and Miu on the other side Miyu turned to her daughter and said "Miu dear, Ruu will be moving in since he is going to live on earth again for some time, he will also be going to the same school you attend and " she glanced at her husband and when he nodded said "and will be carrying our family surname. So at school he'll be Saionji Ruu, your foster brother, so you two are expected to conduct yourselves as brother and sister." She finished. Miu just looked at Ruu and whispered softly to him "did you know this?" Ruu thought for a sec and in the same volume replied I requested to live on earth again, and papa just laid out the conditions to me, but i don't care if we can't be lovey dovey, aslong as we are close to each other thats all i want or need. Although the two teens were whispering as they thought inaudibly Kanata and Miyu heard every word and just looked at eachother smiling then returning to face the two teens again, Miyu smiled happily and stated, "Ah it feels great having our son come home." Which ofcourse led to Ruu hugging his 'mama'.

* * *

><p>AN: This is the first time i write a story and since the closing of Shin Daa! Daa! Daa! Just didn't work for me i went from there. Constructive Critisism is always welcome, as are reviews good or bad after all we are all entitled to our own opinions.

* I'm not sure but i do not recall the name's of Ruu's real parents ever being mentioned in either the Manga or the Animé. So just for this story i named them 'Rao' for his biological father and 'Jin' for his biological mother.

In the following chapter(s) some other friends might pop-up, as will ofcourse Miu's school friends.


	2. Family,Friends & School

_Flashback_

Kanata and Miyu heard every word and just looked at eachother smiling then returning to face the two teens again, Miyu smiled happily and stated, "Ah it feels great having our son come home." Which ofcourse led to Ruu hugging his 'mama'.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. – Coming Home. . .<strong>

* * *

><p><em>3 months later<em>

Ruu walked back towards the Saionji temple smiling while holding a large bag in his hand, as he walked into the courtyard he heard Miu call out his name and saw her running towards him. When Kanata heard his daughter call his son's name he walked outside and saw Ruu walking towards the house carrying a large heavy looking bag, so he walked towards his son and told Ruu to let him carry the bag inside. "Thanks papa" said Ruu upon this, and after handing Kanata the bag he gave Miu a hug while smiling. Kanata walked inside the house and put the bag in Ruu's room. As Kanata walked back into the hall Miyu stepped out of the kitchen just in time to see Ruu come inside and say "Tadaima", After she heard Ruu say that she wiped her hands on her apron and hugged her Son "Okaerinasai Ruu" she beamed with happiness in her eyes.

Watching this from outside Ruu's room Kanata was bearing a small smile, if you didn't know him you wouldn't know that it showed how happy he was. After hugging his mama back Ruu walked towards Kanata, "Is this my room papa?" he asked indicating the shoji behind Kanata. "Hai, your bag is already inside." he ruffled his son's hair and after a small sniff in the air he told Ruu to take a bath and then join the rest of the family in the living room.

"Hai papa" Ruu replied, then he went into his room and got some clean clothes after which he proceeded to the bathroom.

After getting into the bath Ruu relaxed a bit and started thinking,

_I wonder how it's going to be living here on Earth again after all these years? Well it's going to be different ofcourse, since i have never had a sister before, ehhh sister, yeah papa and mama want Miu and me too act as brother and sister. _*sigh*

_Ohwell better get used to it, if we don't do that papa will send me back to Otto!_

Kanata looked at the clock and frowned a little worried, after 5 more minutes he realised that Ruu had been in the bath for an hour already so he stood up and walked toward the bathroom, standing outside the bathroom he knocked and called his son "Ruu, are you allright in there?" no response he knocked and called again with no response, so he tried the door and found that it was open, then he saw his son unconcious in the bath, quickly grabbing a towel he rushed to the tub and pulled his son out of the bath covering him as he was pulling him out. Since Ruu was unconcious Kanata picked up his son and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'darn you've gotten heavy' he carried Ruu to his room and laid him on his futon. Quickly getting a basin and some cold damp clothes he set to work in waking up his son. A few minutes after Kanata set to work his efforts started to pay off as Ruu slowly woke up and tried to sit up, as soon as Kanata saw Ruu trying to get up he gently pushed him back down and said "Wait a little while.", "Papa, what happened?" Ruu asked, "You collapsed due to the heat in the bath, it's a good thing i found you when i did!" Kanata replied, "Really Ruu you're first day back and already making me worried." Kanata sighed, "ok, did you get your bearings back?" he asked Ruu, and when Ruu nodded he carefully and slowly helped Ruu to sit up, At that moment Ruu saw that he was only wearing a towel around the waist and blushing he whisperingly asked Kanata, "papa, who found me and got me out of the bath? Was it mama, Miu or you?"

Kanata was surprised by the question and Ruu's blushing face till he remembered that Ruu was only wearing a towel around his waist. Slightly chuckling at Ruu's question which made Ruu's face turn even more crimson he told Ruu, "Don't worry, i'm the one who found you and got you out. Mama also knows why it took so long for your quick bath since mama came to ask just before you woke up. But Miu wouldn't know, although she might guess at it." after that Kanata got to his feet and spoke to his son, "Ruu, i'll leave you now, so better get dressed and into the living room." "Hai papa" were the last words Kanata heard while closing Ruu's shoji to give the boy some privacy while getting dressed.

_meanwhile . ._ _What happens between Kanata leaving the living room and Ruu waking up_

Miyu saw Kanata look at the clock a few times and when she looked at it aswell she was astounded to see that Ruu had already been in the bath for almost an hour she glanced back to her husband to see his face wear a slight frown of worry and then she saw him stand up and leave the room, she knew where he was going without having to ask so she just remained seated on the couch and continued to read her book, a few minutes later she looked up as Miu suddenly asked "Ne, mama, where did papa go?" with a smile Miyu answered her daughter "Hmmm, i believe he's having some male bonding time with your nii-chan." "Oh, okay mama, i was just wondering since he was suddenly gone." Miu replied.

Miyu got up and walked into the hallway, looking to the left she saw that Ruu's shoji was half open and so she walked over to see her husband fanning and cooling Ruu, "Honey, what happened?" she asked her husband with concern evident in her voice. "I guess Ruu forgot he's not that good with Hot water, so he stayed in too long and fainted due to heat exhaustion." Kanata replied to his wife, "he'll be fine dear, i got him out in time, don't go thinking the worst Miyu." he continued.

"I'm sorry honey, it's just with today his first day back and all." "i know, just prepare some cool drinks." he winked at his wife and said "he's going to have quite a thirst." "Miyu nodded, and then walked over to the kitchen where she started to make a large pitcher of lemonade.

Ruu now dressed came out of his room to see Kanata standing in the kitchen doorway, remembering that Kanata had told him to go to the living room once he was dressed he went into the living room and seeing Miu lying on her stomach on the ground he said "Nee-chan, anything good on the televideo?" unaware that Kanata had just arrived behind him and had raised his eyebrow at the name that Ruu gave to the television Ruu looked at Miu with surprise since she had just burst into laughter. "I think you meant Television, thats what it's called." Kanata's deep bass voice sounded from right behind Ruu, who swirled around with surprise to see Kanata standing behind him. "Papa, you nearly gave me a heart attack" Ruu said gasping for air." unnoticed by the three already in the living room Miyu had entered through the door that connected the kitchen directly to the living room and had placed a large pitcher of Lemon-flavoured lemonade on the low table, then she sat down and said, "Kanata, Ruu, Miu, Lemonade today instead of tea. Sit now or no drink." Ruu suddenly feeling parched quickly sat down, while Kanata and Miu also sat down although not as hastily." The family now consisting of four again was talking about this and that all the while till Kanata stood up to make the families dinner, Seeing that as her cue Miu went to her room to quickly do some homework, leaving Miyu and Ruu alone. "So Ruu," Miyu started "Starting tomorrow, you'll take lessons at an Earth school. Did papa already give you your school uniform?" Ruu blinked and thinking shook his head, "Nai mama, i guess papa forgot, and i didn't know to think about it." "It's ok Ruu, we already have a uniform for you just wait here. Or better yet why don't you set the table while i go and get it." After saying that Miyu stood up and walked to Hosho's old room which was now used as a storage room. After entering the room Miyu saw the uniform that her husband had bought for Ruu it was hanging on clotheshanger on the frontside of one of the clothing cabinets in the room, and then she smiled when she saw where it had been bought, eye'ing the fabric and the stitches carefully she smiled delightedly and thought to herself, 'Nanami, sure is good and the quality is also first rate.' Then she walked back to the living room with the school uniform and handed it to Ruu at the exact moment that Kanata started to bring in the food. When Kanata saw that Miyu handed the uniform to Ruu, he smiled slightly and didn't think about where he had bought it. Soon the family was eating dinner and making small talk during dinner aswell.

After dinner Ruu and Miu had to do the dishes as part of their chores, yes even Ruu cause even if it was his first day 'home' chores had to be done. A while later the family was sitting down in the living room drinking coffee when suddenly _Triiiing Triiiiing_ the telephone started ringing. Kanata made to stand up but Ruu beat him and so Kanata sat down again while Ruu walked to the ringing telephone and picked up "moshi moshi Saionji Residence" Ruu said, "Ahhhhh is Kanata there?" a male voice on the other end asked to which Ruu replied "Hai", one moment please, after saying that Ruu lowered the phone and called to the living room "papa, it's for you." So Kanata got up and walked to the phone while Ruu sat back down at his seat. Picking up the phone Kanata said "Hai, this is Kanata, who is this?" "Oh Kanata, this is Santa" the voice replied,

Kanata: Santa whats up?

Santa: Kanata, is it okay if i drop by later? I have to talk to you.

Kanata: ah yeah, what time?

Santa: How about 8PM?

Kanata: Yeah okay.

Santa: Okay see you then.

After Santa ended the call on his end kanata put down the receiver on his telephone and walked back to the living room where the others where still sitting. "Who was it dear?" Miyu asked seeing as Kanata was in deep thoughts. Hearing his wifes question Kanata absentmindedly replied "Santa". "and? " Miyu inquired further nearly earning her a glare from her husband. " ehh, yah, He's coming over he'll be here at 8PM." Kanata finally answered his wife. Miyu looked at the clock and immediatly went to work in the kitchen as the clock had read 7:50PM already.

Ten minutes later the doorbel went, and Kanata went to open the door, "Santa, how is it possible you are exactly on time." Kanata said teasingly to his best friend who was standing at the door, To let Santa enter Kanata stood aside and kept the door open till Santa was inside.

"Ne, kanata, who answered the phone anyway? It didn't sound like Miu and asfar as i know you only have a daughter." "Well Santa that was my son who answered, the one that left Earth 22 years ago." Kanata replied "Huh, you mean Baby Ruu-kun is back?" Santa asked surprised, "Hai, only he's not a baby anymore." Kanata said with his small smile, although it's invisible to most people since it's only that the corners of his mouth are pointing slightly upward, Santa is one of the people outside the family that knows what that means and he was happy for his best friend. Just then Miyu came out of the kitchen into the hallway and with a smile she said "Konnichi'wa, Santa" which Santa answered accordingly. Then turning to Kanata Miyu asked "Will you sit in the living room or your office dear?" Kanata thought for a moment then he answered "We'll do the talking in my office but first get the kids so they can greet Santa. "Hai" Miyu replied, then she walked into the living room and said "Ruu, Miu, come on, go and greet Santa Oji-san. "Hai, mama" Ruu and Miu replied in chorus. After that they walked to the hallway by the door and Miu started with "Konnichi'wa, Santa Oji-San" while giving her fathers best friend a big hug which he returned, "Oh My Miu, you've grown again." Santa said while he lightly pinched her cheek. Then it was Ruu´s Turn and since he can´t remember Santa, he looked questioninly to his papa, when Kanata nodded to encourage him Ruu stepped forword and stuck out his hand while saying "Konnichi'wa, Santa Oji-San." Santa shook his hand then took a step back and took a good look at Ruu, "My, My you have become a fine young man Ruu-kun, i havent seen you since you were a baby and even then only a handfull of times so you wouldn't remember me Santa laughed as Ruu was now wearing a face that said "No, i'm sorry but i don't remember that."

"Okay, Miu back to your homework, Ruu help mama in the kitchen okay." Kanata suddenly said to the kids who nodded in reply and went to do as their dad told them. Kanata ushered Santa into his study and they started talking about a lot of things, also about Ruu suddenly being there again. "So thats why you suddenly bought a male uniform aswell." Santa said to Kanata, Who looked at him surprised "How did you know that? I didn't see you in the shop when i ordered it." he replied "Haha, Nanami told me, i was there the next day to order a uniform for Yuuta, Thats when she told me." Santa laughed. Suddenly Kanata said "I should have known it was something like that, normally you are too busy and completely nackered when you arrive home, from what i've heard." "Huh, how did you know." Santa looked surprised. Kanata just stuck out his tongue and said with a smirk, "connections." After that they started talking about the old gang, how they had all gone on to continue their dreams and what the current pairings were and all that. A while later Kanata looked at the clock and saw that it was already 11PM, "Santa, if i were you i'd get home now, before your wife makes you sleep outside." Looking at the time Santa agreed and hurriedly started making his way out. Kanata accompanied him to the top of the stairs and then said goodbye, after which he walked inside and looked in the now deserted living room, He started to check the Living room, dining room, kitchen, and since all were empty he turned off the lights. Walking past Miu's room he saw what looked like a shimmer of light so he softly knocked on the shoji and said "Miu, time to sleep." "Hai Oyaji" Miu replied from the inside with a sleepy voice, walking on Kanata saw that Ruu's room was dark, but he wanted to be sure that his son was indeed sleeping so he opened the shoji a crack and peeked in to see Ruu lying under his covers breathing softly, just as he was about to close the shoji Miyu came to him already in her night attire and wearing a robe and she also looked at their son for a few seconds, then she motioned for Kanata to close the shoji. "Kanata, it's good having Ruu home again right." Miyu whispered to her husband, "Hai, i'm glad he's back, i missed that kid alot." Kanata said with a smile "Kanata, lets get some sleep."Miyu then said while yawning. "Hai. Just give me a minute why don't you already go and lie down. I'm just gonna wash my face and brush my teeth before bed." Kanata replied after which he walked to the bathroom. Miyu had entered their room by now and laid herself on their futon reminiscing the past for a few minutes, unbeknownst to her for she was elsewhere with her thoughts Kanata had finished his nightly routine and was now standing in the dooropening looking at his wife lovingly while smiling.

_The next morning._

Ruu was the second one to wake up, only 5 minutes after Kanata and while he was stil sitting up in his futon he remembered that today he'd be starting at a new school and an earth school at that. So he got up and went to the bathroom to bathe and wash up before getting dressed, as he passed by Miu's shoji he heard her light snore and decided to tease her a bit, so putting his thoughts into action he rapped at her shoji loudly and then walked on to the bathroom. As he approached to the bathroom door it opened and Kanata came out, seeing his son standing outside the bathroom door Kanata said too Ruu, "Ohayou Ruu, don't stay in the hot water too long son." and teasingly added "We don't want the same situation as yesterday." to which Ruu blushing said "Hai, papa." after that little chat Kanata went to get dressed and prepare the family breakfast. Half an hour later Kanata Miyu and Ruu were all already dressed and sitting at the breakfast table waiting when Miu came bustling in her uniform on but with her hair still a bit messy and obvious sleep in her eyes. "Ne Miu, it's always the same with you." Kanata chuckled "you must've inherited that always waking up late from mama." Miyu hearing this glared at Kanata and Kanata seeing this playfully stuck out the tip of his tongue at her. Ruu and Miu felt the air tense up around the family when Ruu who knew what was coming quickly spoke, "Ne mama, is all the paperwork for the school already finished?" Miyu knowing what her son was doing gave Kanata a last piercing glance and then turned to Ruu while calming down and told him "Well Ruu, asfar as i know yes, but if you want to be a hundred percent sure you'll have to ask your papa." after hearing that Ruu looked questioningly at Kanata who nodded his head and replied "Hai, all the paperwork is finished and you'll walk to school with Miu, I am not sure in which class you'll be placed but they will tell you that at the school office." Then Kanata looked at the clock and motioned to them "better get going or you'll be late."

Hearing this Miu grabbed a piece of toast and ran to the door only stopping to put on her shoes Ruu quickly followed her seen as he didn't know yet where the school was. "Itekimasu" they both yelled and then ran down the long temple stairs and at the bottom they turned left and ran like they were being chased. About 10 minutes later they ran through the school gates and then Miu told Ruu how to get to the school office. A few seconds later Yuuta and Sana came through the gates and immediatly saw Miu standing just aside the school door. "Ohayou Miu-chan" they yelled while walking towards her. "Ohayou Yuuta-kun, Sana-chan" Miu replied as she smiled at her friends and classmates. After that Miu and her friends walked to their classroom and as they entered some of the other girls inside turned and stormed at Miu asking her "Miu, who was that hunk that you came to school with?" "ah, ehh, ummm" was all that Miu who starting to perspire now as the girls kept closing in on her asking that same question again and again. "I'll tell you later guys."she finally said as she just saw that her teacher was walking towards the room and behind her was none other then Ruu. The girls turned around as the door opened and their teacher entered. Then everyone quickly went to their seats and waited for the teacher to start. "Ohayou minna" everyone replied "Ohayou Yamamoto-Sensei" We have a new student with us today please come in and introduce yourself. After Yamamoto-Sensei said that Ruu came in and introduced himself, "Ohayou, My name is Saionji Ruu and i live at the Saionji temple. Please take care of me." "Thank you Saionji-kun." Yamamoto-Sensei said and then continued why don't you take the seat there." and he pointed to a seat one row behind Miu to the left close to the window. "Hai Sensei, Arigatou." Ruu replied and then walked towards the seat that Yamamoto-Sensei had indicated. While he was walking to his seat he felt almost all the girls staring at him, almost all the girls cause Miu didn't even bat an eyelash he saw from the corner of his eye. As he reached his assigned chair he sat down and shook hands with the boy next to him who introduced himself quickly. "Ohayou Saionji-kun, i'm Yamamoto Manabu. Feel free to call me Manabu." he smiled "Thanks, Saionji Ruu, just call me Ruu." he replied. Then class really started and everyone had to concentrate since the first lesson of that day was a double period of History. Yamamoto-Sensei was halfway through an explanation sentence when the bell rang _TRRRRIIINNNGGG _signally that it was break time. As Ruu and Manabu where starting to get up all the girls had gathered around Ruu and as Ruu looked around for a way out he saw Miu snickering trying to contain her laughter. Then he made a decision, "Miu, whats so funny?" he asked annoyed trying to get close to his 'sister' while the girls where clinging to him, Manabu saw what was happening and decided to aide Ruu. "Ahhh Sensei!" Manabu yelled and when all the girls turned around to see that Sensei was actually not there Ruu saw his chance and fled, Outside the door he almost bowled over another student from class who just grabbed him and pulled him along to a safe spot. "Phieuww, that was close Saionji-kun! I'm Kuruso, Yuuta by the way. Just call me Yuuta, it's easier." Ruu was looking around still slightly bewildered when the door opened and Manabu came in with 5 other students including Miu. "Miu saw Ruu's look and said "ne, Nii-chan, let me introduce you to my friends who i've known for most of my life. This here" she pointed to Yuuta "is Kuruso Yuuta-kun, he's Santa Oji-san's son" Yuuta just bowed and smiled. Miu went on and introduced Hikarigaoka Sana-chan, Manabu-kun, and his sister Keiko-chan telling him that they are Yamamoto Sensei's son and daughter, Kenta-kun and finally his brother Makoto-kun explaining that their mother made all their school uniforms. Mum and dad are high school friends of both or one of their parents Miu told Ruu. Who listening intently and taking in their faces smiled and said "Ohayou, My name is Saionji Ruu." All the friends then looked at Miu and asked her why she called Ruu 'Nii-chan'. "Well, mum and dad told me too." she replied and then continued "Since he is my brother and all, you guys don't know him since he's been living away for a long long time, heck even i haven't seen him much." Then just as Kenta opened his mouth to ask something the bell rang again that classes were starting again, and they all had to run to get back to class before they missed their lessons. During lunch the whole gang with exception of Ruu sought eachother out and went looking for Ruu who now was sitting in a quiet inconspicuous spot near the schools soccer field and was eating his bento. In a flash Manabu saw Ruu siting there and he motioned the others to follow him and then they snuck up on Ruu . . .

A/N ok, so this is chapter 2 of Time continues to flow . . . i changed something in chapter 1 to make Miu and Ruu foster siblings since that would work out easier with later updates (i hope) ofcourse as always, Don't forget to click that linky saying "Review This Chapter" and leave your comments. Anonymous is allowed aswell as Flames and ohyeah before i forget i'll tell ya'll the main pairings/families, and yes their is a non canon parent :P and yeah Takeshi is their teacher .

_Families: _Saionji : Kanata, Miyu, Children: Miu, Ruu

Kuruso : Santa, Akane, Children: Yuuta

Hikarigaoka : Nozumo, Christine, Children: Sana

Yaboshi : Seiya, Nanami, Children: Kenta, Makoto

Yamamoto : Takeshi, Aya, Children: Manabu, Keiko


	3. WHATTT!

_Flashback_

During lunch the whole gang with exception of Ruu sought eachother out and went looking for Ruu who now was sitting in a quiet inconspicuous spot near the schools soccer field and was eating his bento. In a flash Manabu saw Ruu siting there and he motioned the others to follow him and then they snuck up on Ruu . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. WHAT...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ruu still unaware of the others slowly and carefully advancing on him, was still watching the soccer field where a few of the schools soccer team players were practising even though it's not practice time yet.<p>

Suddenly Ruu felt that he was being held and a hand was clamped over his mouth, so he struggled to free himself unsuccessfully. Just then he heard Miu say "okay guys that's enough for now." Then the hand was removed from his face and his arms were left free, so he turned and saw Miu, Yuuta-kun, Manabu-kun, Kenta-kun, Keiko-chan, Sana-chan, and Makoto-kun standing there grinning.

Seeing Ruu's startled face the others began laughing and rolling on the grass. W.. w.. wha.. what.. what was th.. that f.. for? Ruu stutteringly asked. Miu still laughing replied, "Oh Ruu-Nii, you should see your face whaha.. haha.. haha..", Deciding it's best not to make a scene Ruu laughed along although it was quite a bit less enthusiastic then the others, As they slowly began to calm down,

Manabu-kun stuck out his hand to Ruu and said "Sorry Ruu-kun it was just a joke, because you were oblivious to our nearing you." Ruu starting to see the humour in it and grinning he shook Manabu's hand, "okay, peace." Then they all sat down in a circle and talked about a number of things. Suddenly Kenta-kun remembered that Miu and Ruu hadn't answered their questions from break time and so he said,

"Hey guys, come to think of it, Miu never really gave a satisfactory explanation this morning." The others mumbled and then turned to Miu who was starting to get uncomfortable, luckily for her Ruu stepped in and spoke up, "Guys, if you really must know it's not worlds biggest secret. Actually Miu and I aren't really brother sister, but i am her foster brother." "ehhhh, WHATTT!" the others shouted.

"Guys pipe down, i'll tell you now then." Ruu said, and he started to explain. "You see guys, My real dad is the cousin of Miu's dad. But my parents were declared too irresponsible to continue parenting and were relieved of their parental powers, so i've been going too and fro from various uncles and aunts houses and families for a few years, earlier this year the government was going to put me into an orphanage. When Kanata Oji-san found out he talked to the person in charge of that whole plan and tried to persuade him to let me live with them, when that didn't work he went to the court and adopted me. And Since my real dad and Kanata Oji-san couldn't stand each others presence that's why Miu and i hardly know each other, and by the way it's true what Miu said, papa Kanata and mama Miyu told us to live like and respect each-other as Nii-chan and Nee-chan." Ruu finished.

Yuuta just thought for a second after Ruu finished and then said, "Then you're not foster anything, since you were adopted you are brother and sister, period." Miu who knew the real truth thought to herself, '_WOW, that's a good story, why didn't i think of that?_' Ruu just smiled at Yuuta's statement and said "Arigatou Yuuta-kun."

Then Yuuta spoke again and told Ruu "You know, you can leave off the -kun." "Hai, only if you also leave it off." At this Yuuta laughed and agreed, after that Manabu,Kenta & Makoto also made the same deal with Ruu.

That afternoon school ended early bacause the principal suddenly decided to hold a teachers conference starting in the 7th hour. So when the bell rang for the 3rd break everyone gathered their stuff and started going down to change their shoes and go home, but Sana-chan and Yuuta stayed behind and when Ruu saw this he asked them. "Hey guys why aren't you going home?" "We have cleaning duty Ruu." Yuuta explained "Ahhhh, okay, well see you guys tomorrow then." Ruu said and waved goodbye as he went down.

When Ruu reached the shoe lockers he saw Miu leaning against the wall by the entrance. "Miu-Nee, are you waiting for me?" he asked. "Hai, hurry up will you." Miu's answer came. To which Ruu could only answer "Hai."

A few minutes later Miu and Ruu were walking towards home, when Ruu saw a grocery store and he then said, "Hey Miu, how about doing some shopping there?" as he pointed to the store. Miu looked and replied, "Iie, Ruu, that shop is way too expensive and their service is bad, there is a cheaper and friendlier one closer to home."

"Okay, just lead the way." Ruu answered with a smile.

About 5 minutes later Miu stopped grabbed Ruu's shoulders and turned him towards the lane on their right and pointed saying, "Neh Ruu, you see that building, there the one with the giant chicken on top?" "Hai, is that it?" Ruu replied. "Iie, it's at the back of that building, last one there has to do all the dishes tonight." she said and started running.

Ruu just smiled and sprinted after her passing her just seconds before she entered the store. He stopped by the inside gate and waited till Miu panting loudly stopped beside him. "Looks like your doing tonights dishes Nee-chan." Ruu said and playfully stuck out his tongue with smiling eyes before walking through the stores inside gates into the store itself. Miu followed him, curious as she was to what he wanted to buy.

Suddenly Miu perked because Ruu called her. "Miu.., Miu, are you listening?"

"Ha.. Hai, sorry Ruu, i was just thinking about something." Miu replied.

"Miu, how about we surprise mum and dad tonight and we make dinner?" Ruu said.

Miu looked at him with a look that clearly said, "Can you cook?" seeing the question in her face Ruu blushed and said "Iie, you're right, we shouldn't ruin mama's kitchen."

Hearing that Miu let out a deep breathe. In the store Ruu bought some Soda and some muesli bars, after that Ruu and Miu walked towards home.

While they were walking Ruu gave one of the muesli bars to Miu and just said "Here." Miu graciously accepted it with a smile and said "Arigatou Ruu." Eating their muesli bars the two teens arrived at their temple home and went up the stairs and into the house both yelling "Tadaima", When no response came Ruu lifted one eyebrow and looked at Miu who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Mama has been thinking about going back to work, after all i'm not little anymore and now that you came back i won't be alone at home either." Miu told Ruu after suddenly remembering her parents talking about it while they were waiting for Ruu's return from Planet Otto with his stuff.

"Oh, i guess mama found a job then." Ruu replied, "I wonder what for a job she is doing now then." Ruu heard himself say.

An hour later, Ruu and Miu were both in the dining room sitting at the big table doing their homework when they heard the door open and a tired voice say "Tadaima" Ruu and Miu looked at eachother and then walked to the hall, seeing Miyu there both teens said "Okaeri mama." in unison.

Miyu looked up when she heard the teens and smiled at them. "Mama, why don't you take a seat in the living room i'll make you a cup of tea." Ruu said seeing his mama looking tired. "Hai, arigatou Ruu." Miyu replied smiling although she was glad she'd be able to rest for a few minutes.

"Ruu came in the living room carrying a tray with three cups of steaming Japanese tea to see his mama sitting on the couch and Miu sitting on the floor next to the coffee table.

As Ruu put the tray down on the table Miyu took one of the cups and with a thankfull smile said "Arigatou, Ruu", "No problem, mama" Ruu replied smiling while he seated himself on a cushion next to the coffee table and took a hold of his cup of tea. Miu just then looked around and saw one remaining cup of tea on the tray which she quickly took as if she was afraid that it would vanish. Seeing Miu's action Ruu started laughing while mama Miyu just smiled. After thinking for awhile Ruu cleared his throat and asked,

"Neh, mama, what kind of job do you have?", after hearing his question Miyu looked at Ruu and smiling she replied, "Well Ruu, i am doing what i learned for, i learned to be a teacher, and now i found a job to teach young children at a closeby kindergarten." Hearing this Ruu looked at his mama in awe, "Wow, mama your a teacher!" "Hai Ruu, mama is a teacher." Miyu replied laughing.

After finishing their tea everyone had work to get on with so since mama Miyu had to make lesson plans for her kindergarten class, Ruu and Miu went back to the dining room to finish their homework.

Half an hour later Ruu was finally finished and then he felt his stomach grumble so he looked at the clock which read '6:30PM', as he turned his gaze from the clock to Miu who was still working on her homework he started to smell something, a faint smell of fire coming from the kitchen so he hurried to the kitchen and seeing that the pot was turning black inside he quickly lowered the flames and called his mama.

"Mama, dinner is being burned." he hollored through the house. Hearing Ruu calling Miyu quickly ran to the kitchen to see that thankfully Ruu had just in time lowered the flames, "Well it'll be edible but i'm not sure if the taste will be good." she sighed after turning the flames completely off. "Ruu, thank you." Miyu said to Ruu who was still in the kitchen and she hugged him.

"Hmm hmm" Ruu suddenly heard his papa's deep bass voice clearing his papa's throat behind him. "Oh Kanata just it time, will you check the food ?" Miyu asked Kanata.

"Hai, i'll check it." Kanata said, and then he went on to sample the food. "Ruu quickly tell your sister to get ready and you get ready for supper too." Miyu whispered to Ruu who nodded and replied "Hai, mama, i'll get Miu." before he left the kitchen.

After Ruu left the kitchen Kanata turned to Miyu and asked, "Miyu, why were you hugging Ruu so tightly?" "Ah because he turned the flames down earlier otherwise the food would have been pitchblack." Miyu explained to Kanata. "Hmmmmm, or the house burnt down." Kanata said, "By the way it's actually quite edible this time." he said sticking out his tongue as he left the kitchen.

While Miyu with Miu's help set the table Kanata went to the living room and just as he was about to enter it Ruu came out.

Kanata stopped Ruu and Ruu looked at his papa insecurely, then Kanata ruffled Ruu's hair and told him,

"You did good son, turning down the flames. Maybe it would be better if i teach you and your sister some basic cooking skills, so that you guys can also do some cooking every now and then, under supervision ofcourse." "Hai, papa." Ruu said looking a lot happier now that he didn't get the chewing out that he was half expecting from his papa.

Everyone was sitting at the dining table and Miu was just telling her parents about how her friends had been inquiring as to why Miu called Ruu Nii-chan, and then she told them the story that Ruu had told their friends.

Kanata laughed loudly when he heard the sory but he was happy that his son had become friends with his own friends children.

"I don't know how you thought that one up Ruu, but it was a very good story." Kanata complimented his son's ingenuity. While they were still dining the phone rang and instictively the adults looked up at the clock which now read '7:25PM' then Kanata got up and walked to the phone.

Kanata picked up the phone,

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"Moshi Moshi Saionji Residence,"

* * *

><p><span>Other side: Ahh, Kanata-kun, it's Akane,<span>

* * *

><p>Kanata: Hey Akane-chan, whats up?<p>

* * *

><p>Akane: Kanata-kun, do you think you and Miyu could look after Yuuta this weekend? I hate to ask but I just won a three-day weekend for two at the Onsen resort in Kyoto, and since it's only valid for this weekend i really want to go with Santa.<p>

* * *

><p>Kanata: Hmmm, give me a sec, i'll ask Miyu.<p>

* * *

><p>Kanata puts the receiver on the table next to the phone and gets Miyu from the dining room, "Miyu, How are we this weekend? Akane is on the phone, she and Santa won a trip for two too the Onsen Resort in Kyoto for this weekend actually three days, and she wants to know if we could look after Yuuta-kun this weekend.", "It should be fine, i understand why she asked you afterall you are Yuuta-kun's godfather, and since Yuuta-kun and Ruu have already made friends there shouldn't be any problem." Kanata smiled lovingly at his wife "Okay, then i'll say yes, thanks dear."<p>

Kanata picked up the phone again,

* * *

><p>Kanata: Akane-chan, are you still there?<p>

* * *

><p>Akane: Hai<p>

* * *

><p>Kanata: Yes we can look after him, when will he arrive?<p>

* * *

><p>Akane: Hmmm, we're leaving on Saturday morning very early and won't be home till Tuesday Afternoon. So maybe it would be best if we dropped him off on Friday after dinner, lets say around 7:30PM and that we pick him up Tuesday afternoon around that okay?<p>

* * *

><p>Kanata: Ofcourse it is, okay<p>

* * *

><p>Akane: Thanks Kanata-kun, you're a true friend.<p>

* * *

><p>Kanata: Don't worry about it, after all he is my god-son.<p>

* * *

><p>Akane: thanks again Kanata-kun, oh Santa is home talk to you Friday, bye<p>

* * *

><p>Kanata: Bye<p>

* * *

><p>After that Kanata hearing the busy tone hung up the phone on his end and walked into the kitchen to see Miu doing all the dishes alone,<p>

"Miu, why are you alone doing the dishes, where is your brother?" Hearing this Miu blushed a little and replied, "Oyaji, it's okay, we had a bet and the person who lost had to do all the dishes alone today." Kanata sighed,

"It is not okay, but i'll overlook it this one time."

Then Kanata grabbed a towel and started drying the dishes, Ruu walked in a minute later and was startled to see Kanata drying the dishes.

"Dad, you don't have to do that i'll do it!" he exclaimed, Kanata looked at his son and smiled, "Nah, i feel like doing it today, and since you won the bet with your sister why don't you just relax and have a little fun. By the way guys this is the only time you get to bet with your chores!" Hearing this Ruu and Miu bowed their heads and answered "Hai, papa"

Then he remembered that Yuuta was coming the weekend,

"Oh Ruu," he started, Ruu looked at his papa and replied "Hai?" then Kanata continued,

"This weekend starting Friday evening till Tuesday late afternoon, we'll have a guest staying with us. Since he is a male your age, he'll be bunking with you."

"A guest papa, who?" Ruu asked.

"Ah, The son of my best friend, and my god-son." Kanata replied smiling

"Ehhhhh" Ruu replied, just then Miu joined in and answered Ruu for their father "Yuuta-kun!".

Kanata still smiling said "Hai, Kuruso,Yuuta-kun".

Ruu was surprised "I didn't know that Yuuta was your godson, oyaji." "well now you know Ruu." Kanata replied laughing.

"Anyway there is plenty of space in your room so you don't mind Yuuta-kun bunking with you do you?"

"Iie oyaji, it'll be fun" Ruu replied smiling.

"Thanks Ruu." Kanata replied to his son, and then said "oh Ruu, maybe you better get some of my old manga's from the storage room and put them in your room, that way you guys will have something to read when you feel like reading. Their in a plactic crate next to the right wall." "Hai papa, thanks" Ruu replied with a big smile.

So Ruu went into the storage room and looked in the crates stacked there aside from the manga's he also found a photo album with lots of baby pictures of himself,

Photo's of him alone, him and Miyu, him and Kanata, him and Wanya, him with Kanata and Miyu. Smiling he flipped through the album and saw pictures of events he couldn't or could hardly remember.

He was so obsorbed in the pictures that he didn't notice when Kanata and Miu who were just passing by and saw him looking in a photo album smiling intently walked up to him.

"Well it looks like you found the baby pictures we made of you, neh Ruu" Kanata said smiling while looking over his sons shoulder.

Ruu looked around to see his papa smiling at him and he didn't even notice Miu standing on his other side looking at the pictures.

As Miu spoke, Ruu startled turned his head to her.

"It's a pity that in some of these pictures Ruu is flying and in others Wanya is there. Otherwise it would be a really nice baby album."

"Miu, i couldn't use it anyway." Ruu answered her, "Remember, asfar as our friends know i'm adopted." "shoot, i forgot, sorry Ruu." Miu ruefully said.

In response Ruu just gave her a fleeting hug, "For us it's okay but if the others saw it they'd want to know more, and anyway it's only baby pictures i didn't grow up on earth, so papa and mama have no pictures of me growing up." Ruu said.

Then thinking deeply he suddenly lit up and said "Now that i think about it, Papa, Miu if you guys wait in the living room, i think i have a few of the copy albums of when i was growing up on Planet Otto in my bag.

I'll get those and bring them to the living room. I'm sure mama and papa would love to see those."

Hearing that Kanata started smiling broadly and nodded,

"i'd love to see those Ruu, and i'm certain that mama would too."

After hearing that Ruu grabbed the manga's he'd already sorted out and went to his room where he put the manga's on his desk. Then he grappled around in his bag pulling out a flat machine that looks like an ipad and a couple of chips that looked like mini-SD cards,after that he walked to the living room and put the machine flat on the table then putting one of the chips in a special slot on the machine and pushed a button and infront of everyone a holographic image appeared on top of the flat machine.

Ruu explained that to slide through the photos you just had to swipe your finger in the air above the machine in the direction you wanted to go, if you swept your finger from right to left you would go deeper in the album, and if you swiped your finger from left to right you would go back through the photo's you already saw.

They spent a few hours looking through all the pictures and Miyu sighed a few times wishing she had paper copies of the pictures she was seeing. Ruu looked at his mama after she had sighed a few times and asked her "whats up mama, i thought you'd like to see these so i brought them with me."

Miyu smiled and replied, "I'm glad you brought them with you Ruu, i'm just sighing cause there are quite alot i wish i had paper copies of." "But mama, you don't need that, This machine and these chips are for you guys. I asked my parents on Otto and they agreed to it." Ruu stated.

"You mean that we can keep this incredible machine and these chips?" Kanata then asked uncertain. "Hai papa, These machines are really common and cheap on Otto." Ruu said, and to make a copy of an album is really really easy you just need an empty chip and the original camera chip."

After hearing Ruu say that Kanata smiled and slowly got up, but Miyu got up faster then Kanata and took Ruu in a big hug. While Miyu was still hugging Ruu Kanata was now standing and he ruffled his son's hair still smiling.

Then Miu yawned and Kanata looked at the clock which said that is was now '11:30PM' seeing the time Kanata spoke up. "Okay kids, and now off to bed it's way past your bedtime." Ruu and Miu looked at eachother and then at their papa, "Hai, Oyasumi, papa,mama" they said in unison. And then they walked out of the room, once they were in the hall Miu stopped and said "Oyasumi Ruu.", Ruu smiled and said "Oyasumi Miu".

At that they each went to their own seperate rooms and went to sleep. In the living room however Kanata and Miyu continued to look through some more pictures. Then as the clock struck midnight Miyu looked up at her husband and told him, "I'm getting really tired Kanata, i'll turn in now, don't forget to lock up when your finished." Kanata smiled lovingly at his wife and said "Oyasuminasai Miyu, have a good sleep." So Miyu also went to bed.

Kanata then turned the machine off and collected the machine and the chips and placed them in the families hidden safe. After doing that he went around the house locked the doors and windows, checked on his sleeping son and daughter making sure they were safe and sound asleep, then he went to the bathroom for his nightly routine and after that he joined his wife in their futon.

_The next morning..._

Kanata woke up and looked at the alarmclock to see that he was awake about 15 minutes earlier then he was used too. Since he was supposed to get up soon anyway, he decided it would be better to get up straight away before he fell asleep again, Yesterday had been a late day for him and even though he didn't have to go to work today he still didn't want to waste half of his day in bed. Soon Kanata was in the kitchen making a delicious mouthwatering breakfast. About 30 minutes later Ruu woke up and sniffing the air he smiled, "papa's making breakfast today, oh yeah that is gonna be heaven." he mumbled.

Then he slowly got up from his futon and as he grabbed his towel and his clean underwear and uniform he headed to the bathroom for a early morning shower, as he passed Miu's room he rapped loudly on the shoji and said "Miu, time to wake up sleepyhead." chuckling at the disgruntled grunts he heard from the other side of her shoji, he walked on to the bathroom and took a quick shower also washing his hair.

Soon he was finished in the shower so he dried himself off and quickly got dressed, as he passed Miu's shoji again, he thought to himself 'better make sure' so he rapped Miu's shoji loudly again and asked Miu, you awake yet?"

As soon as he said that Miu's shoji slid open and he saw her sleepily glaring at him,

"What time to you call this, neh Ruu?" Miu grumbled as Ruu just laughed and told her. "It's '7:30AM' Miu, you better take a shower and hurry to the dining room, i think i heard that assembley was 10 minutes earlier then normal today too." then he continued,

"Anyway, i'm gonna let breakfast taste good cause papa made breakfast today. Oh and if your late i'll leave without you." he teased her.

At this Miu just grumbled and quickly got her stuff and also took a shower.

Breakfast truly was delicious.

After Kanata had finished the preparations for breakfast he had gone to the master bedroom to awaken Miyu and because she wouldn't budge he had picked her up bridal style and placed her in the shower nightgown and all and turned on the cold water.

Once she was awake enough not to fall asleep again he had left her there and had gone back to the kitchen, Miyu had finished her shower and gotten dressed and vacated the bathroom about 10 minutes before Ruu had entered the bathroom that morning.

And right now Miyu was at the breakfast table looking over her lesson plan for her class, she had been given a contract for four days a week from Monday thru Thursday, Miyu and Ruu were already eating when Miu came in the room much earlier then her parents had expected her so they looked at her in surprise.

"What? Is their something on my face?" she asked them uncertain.

"Ruu looked at her and teasingly said "yeah a gigantic zit right in the middle under your eyes, oh wait thats your nose." he then laughed While Miu sent him a glare.

Kanata and Miyu laughed aswell so Miu and no choice but to sourly laugh aswell. When she sat down on her cushion opposite Ruu she hissed at him, "Just wait Nii-chan, i'll get my own back when you don't expect it!" Ruu just looked at her with a big smile and whispered back "I'll be looking forward to it then."

Kanata heard everything and said smiling "Just like a real brother and sister."

Miyu who had also heard everything warned Miu, "Miu you can get your revenge just don't go overboard okay." Miu sighed defeated "Hai, mama."

Ten minutes later Miu and Ruu were running for school at top speed since Assembly was to be ten minutes earlier that day. Another 5 minutes later they entered the gate, both panting loudly and holding their sides. Just then Manabu walked up to them smiling, "Ohayou, Miu-chan, Ruu. Assembly is in five minutes so get your breath and breathe deep a few times to get some air back." "Hai Manabu, arigatou." Ruu replied while Miu just nodded her head. Another 15 minutes later assembly had been and the principal had really nothing interesting to say, and now the students were all in their classes, since Manabu, Yuuta, Miu, Sana, Kenta and Ruu were all in the same class while Keiko-chan and Makoto who were both a year younger were in a lower class.

The six friends gathered by Manabu and Ruu's seats and talked untill the Sensei would enter. Suddenly Yuuta looked at Ruu and Miu, and asked "Hey have you guys heard anything about upcoming weekend?" Ruu looked at him and answered, "Hai, i heard that you'd be staying at our house, Ojayi, said that your mum had called and asked if that was okay and that he'd agreed." Yuuta lighted up "Yes, i love it at the temple, it's so serene, well most of the time anyway. And Kanata Oji-san.." "..Is your godfather" Ruu ended the sentence for Yuuta.

"Hai" Yuuta replied and then he looked at Ruu and asked with a questioning face "It's not a problem right? If it is just say the word man."

"Are you nuts? Ofcourse there is no problem!" Ruu stated grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, there is serenity, but we can also just hang out and talk get to know eachother better, and atleast i won't have to do the groceries with pudding for muscles overhere."

Ruu said nodding towards Miu. At the pudding for muscles statement everyone laughed which brought Miu who hadn't really been paying attention since she was thinking of some other things back to reality.(A/N Poor Miu, being made fun of and unaware of it)

"What.. what's so funny" she asked looking at Ruu questioninly.

"Oh man, you really need to stay focused Miu." Ruu answered.

Just then Iinchou* who had been keeping a lookout for Sensei's arrival spoke up,

"Hey everyone, Seats, Sensei is almost here." So everyone quickly scurried to their own seat. Just as Iinchou sat himself down as the last student, Sensei entered the room.

"Ohayou Minna" to which all the students replied

"Ohayou Yamamoto-Sensei."

"Today's first lesson is English, so please get your books and open them at page 61." Sensei spoke. After everyone had reached page 61 Yamamoto-Sensei looked around with a sharp gaze and saw that Manabu was looking outside and hadn't even opened his book yet.

"Please start at the top of page 61, Yamamoto-kun." Sensei said as his son turned and looked at him with a schocked expression. "Hai, Sensei" Manabu said while looking pleading at Ruu, Ruu pointed out the text and handed his book to Manabu and slid Manabu's book over and opened it to the right page quickly so that he wouldn't be out of the lesson. Yamamoto-Sensei, did see how Saionji-kun helped Manabu and then quickly used Manabu's book to stay in the lesson.

He thought about keeping them in and lecturing them about it but decided against it after some thought. The mornings lessons went quickly enough but unfortuneatly for poor Manabu his father Yamamoto-Sensei had ordered him, to make sure the rooms supplies were in order during first break, as a punishment for not paying attention at the beginning of the first lesson.

As soon as everyone was outside except for Manabu and his father Yamamoto-Sensei, Manabu began "Oyajiiiiii", "At school i'm Yamamoto-Sensei, your teacher first, your father second, remember Manabu."

Sensei quietly reprimanded Manabu, but he also helped him in doing the supply check. After that was finished, it only took 3 minutes since there was a list and only a handfull of things needed to be refilled, Sensei took Manabu aside and talked to him in a secluded area.

"Manabu, i'm not happy about this morning, what is with you?" Then placing the back of his hand on Manabu's forehead he said "Well, atleast you don't have a fever, thats good.

Manabu, whats with you, son, you really were lucky that Saionji-kun _was_ paying attention."

"If he hadn't helped you out you'd have been the class fool the whole day today."

...

"Anyway don't forget to return Saionji-kun's english book to him, and to get your own back." Sensei continued since Manabu stayed silent.

Then he looked at his wristwatch and said "Okay Manabu, back to class." Manabu looked at his father gave him a quick hug and said "Thanks oyaji, for not punishing Ruu."

Yamamoto-Sensei just patted his son's shoulder and told him to be glad he had such a good friend.

After that Manabu quickly went back to the class which was now starting to fill up again, when he looked he saw that Ruu and the others were by his and Ruu's seats so he went there and sat down on his seat.

"Yo, Manabu, you okay?" Ruu asked him with sincerety. "Hai, i'm fine, just didn't sleep too well last night." Manabu replied smiling.

"Ah Ruu, before i forget, Arigatou for your help during the english lesson."

"Oh right" Ruu said and grabbing Manabu's English book he handed it to him "Here your own english book. Don't worry i added the notes Sensei put on the board in it." Manabu accepted his own book back and handed Ruu his book back."

"Arigatou Ruu, you're a lifesaver." he smiled.

"No problem my friend." Ruu aswered him also smiling.

After the break another Sensei entered the room and gave them a double lesson of Chemistry. After that it was lunchtime and after that they had Math, Algebra, and a double lesson of P.E. Then school was out and they could go home well except for Yuuta and Sana-chan who still had to clean up the class room.

Today Miu went home earlier because she tripped and hurt her foot during the first hour of P.E.

After which the Sensei sent her to the school infirmary to have the nurse look at it and when she heard it was sprained she returned and told Sensei that it was sprained.

Then Sensei told her to go home and put an ice-pack on it, but before she left she checked with Ruu if she needed to wait for him.

"Ruu, is it okay if I go now, or do you need me to wait since you've only walked the way a few times now?" Ruu quickly answered her, "It's okay Miu, I know the way now."

Then he smiled and also told her to go home and put an ice-pack on it so it wouldn't swell.

When Miu hobbled into the house and yelled 'Tadaima' Kanata who had been in the living room came to the front hall and said "Okaeri Miu, you're home early today. And where is Ruu?"

"Ruu had to finish P.E. I'm home bacause Sensei sent me home after I sprained my ankle." Miu said slightly wincing while hobbling towards the living room.

Kanata seeing his daughters wincing picked her up and carried her into the living room and sat her down on the couch, then he placed 2 firm cushions on top of the coffee table and placed her ankle on them.

"Wait here, i'll get an ice-pack for your ankle." he ordered her and Miu could only nod. Soon her ankle felt really numb because of the cold of the ice-pack. About an hour later Ruu came home and as he was changing his outside shoes for indoor shoes he yelled 'Tadaima' then he listened and heard Miu say

"Okaeri Ruu, in the living room." After Ruu heard that he quickly went to the living room and asked "How are you doing now Miu?" with worry in his eyes. "I'm fine Ruu, really." she answered him, she knew Ruu loved her, and she in turn loved Ruu. Ruu nodded and asked her "would you like some tea, or a soda, or something?" Miu smiled

"A cup of tea would be great Ruu, oyaji was home but he went out earlier to get some medicine in house, after all this weekend he isn't responsible for just us, but he and mama will be responsible for three teens." Ruu smiled "Hai, i'll be just a minute Miu." Then Ruu went into the kitchen and quickly made Miu a nice hot cup of Japanese tea which he directly brought to her.

"Here you go princess." he smiled as he handed her tea to Miu.

Miu laughed and replied with "Thank you, my knight in shining armor." Kanata had just come home and heard them speaking, he decided not to say that he heard them and just yelled 'Tadaima' with his deep voice.

Ruu and Miu hearing him both yelled "Okaeri, Oyaji" and then acted like brother and sister again, although a very worried brother and a very silent sister. Kanata placed the medicine's and band-aids he had bought in the medi-cabinet in the bathroom before heading into the living room.

Where he saw Ruu sitting by the coffee table doing his homework while Miu was still sitting on the couch she was now using the bottom of a serving tray as a hard surfice to also do her homework.

Unbeknownst to both Ruu and Miu, Santa had called Kanata and arranged that Yuuta start his stay a little earlier, well a few days earlier and a day longer actually. Yuuta would now arrive on Wednesday Evening after dinner and stay till the next wednesday when he'd be picked up at around 7PM, so after dinner.

Kanata seeing them there cleared his throat, "hmmm hmmm", after he cleared his throat he then said Ruu,Miu.

After they heard their papa both Ruu and Miu stopped and questioningly looked at their Oyaji, "Hai Oyaji?" Ruu asked.

"Guys, Our guest will be arriving earlier due to … circumstances." Kanata then said.

"Ehh, when Oyaji?" It was now Miu's turn to ask. "Kanata replied "Tomorrow evening, and he'll be staying here for a whole week."

"Ruu just looked at his dad and said "Okay dad, thanks for telling us now, i'll get a second futon from the storage and place it in the empty cabinet when i'm finished with my homework."

"Sheesh can Yamamoto-Sensei give us more homework then this" he added looking at Miu. Miu heard his question and saw him looking at her and said

"Nope, this is the maximum amount Sensei is allowed to give from the schoolboard."

After that Kanata quietly walked to his office and wiped the sweat from his forehead

"Phieuwww, that went easier then I thought it would." he mumbled as he sat down behind his computer and signed on to his IM account, as soon as he was signed in he immediately got a message

* * *

><p>Es: So, how'd it go? Did they give you a hard time?<p>

* * *

><p>Kay: No, and that surprised me, Ruu just said thanks for the heads-up. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Es: Well thats good, hey it'll give the boys a chance to get better acqainted atleast, isn't that what you wanted?<p>

* * *

><p>Kay: yeah, it'll be okay, I already thought you'd want some extra time alone with Akane so I already did groceries. :P<p>

* * *

><p>Es: Hahaha, you know me too well. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Kay: Well we have been best friends for over 30 years, you're more like a brother then a best friend haha. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Es: haha, thats cool bro, okay i'll see ya tomorrow then i'll drop Yuuta off at around 7:30PM, cool ?<p>

* * *

><p>Kay: Nice time, lets keep it at that ;-)<p>

* * *

><p>Es: okay bro, cya tomorrow :wave:<p>

* * *

><p>Kay: Cya tomorrow :wave:<p>

* * *

><p>Es has left this IM service ...<p>

* * *

><p>After seeing that last message Kanata also logged off.<p>

Then he went into the storage room to see Ruu looking around and asked him "Ruu?"

Ruu hearing his papa ask him answered "Hai oyaji, i'm looking for that second futon, but I can't find it..." Hearing this Kanata laughed "Ruu it's already in your room, Santa asked me to take Yuuta-kun in a few days earlier at the end of the morning, so after I had my lunch I already placed it in your room in the empty cabinet."

Hearing this Ruu looked at his dad and said "Oyaji, why didn't you tell me earlier? Now I wasted ten minutes searching for something thats already where it should be."

"Haha son, don't fret about it, what is ten minutes on a lifetime?" Kanata ruffled Ruu's hair and went back to his office to set some financial affairs in order.

Just as Kanata was closing in on his office Miyu came home and yelled 'Tadaima'

Kanata just looked at her and said

"Okaeri Miyu, i'm right here you don't have to yell." Then she raised her eyebrows and replied to him, "I yelled it for the kids, not for you." and stuck her tongue out. "Miyu come in my office for a second please." Kanata answered her.

"Neh Kanata, what is it?" she asked him after she closed the office door.

"Miyu, Santa called and asked us to take Yuuta-kun from Wednesday to wednesday, I said yes." Kanata replied.

"Well if you already said yes thats final, right dearest." Miyu responded,

"Although it will mean a bit more work a few days longer, i'm just glad it's not a permanent thing."

"Haha, as much as I love having my godson around, thankfully he has Akane's peacefull nature and love for serenity. I am also glad it's not permanent." Kanata laughed.

"Can you imagine having three teenagers around all the time? It'd be a madhouse here." Miyu smiled at his last statement and retorted

"Well dear, we'll be experiencing that madhouse for a week, so better get ready for it."

Hearing that Kanata Gulped and weakly answered her "You're right."

After that little talk Miyu went towards the kitchen when Kanata passed her and said "I'll cook tonight, with Ruu."

Miyu looked at him surprised, "I didn't know Ruu could cook."

And Kanata responded "I'm going to teach him basics, Miu aswell but since she sprained her ankle i'm giving her today off."

Then Miyu laughed

"Well if your giving lessons anyway why exclude your godson?",

"Good point, starting Thursday i'll give Yuuta-kun cooking lessons aswell." Kanata said.

Then he walked into the kitchen and bellowed through the house "RUU!, KITCHEN NOW!" Hearing his papa calling him Ruu ran to the kitchen, "What's wrong Oyaji?"

"Nothings wrong we're going to start with your cooking training. So hurry up and get in here." Kanata replied to Ruu who nodded and walked into the kitchen.

The evening and night went on as usual, and then it was,

_wednesday morning_,

The morning started like the last one so Miu was also at the breakfast table on time,

"Just think about it Kanata, tomorrow morning there will be three teens at the breakfast table." Miyu teased her husband,

when Ruu and Miu heard their mama say that just looked at eachother and shrugged.

"I don't get the big deal Mama, it's not like we're always busy busy busy at meal times." Ruu then simply stated which made Miyu look at him in surprise and that in turn made Kanata laugh his deep bassy laugh.

"Although that is true Ruu, I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow was busy at breakfast. Instead of three people having to use the shower in the morning it will be four people, so unless you, Miu and Yuuta-kun wake up very much on time, it'll be hectic. Yuuta is just like Miu in some ways including that he loves to lay in late."

Miyu responded to her son.

Hearing that Ruu grinned at his mama, and said, "I'll make a deal with you mama, if you wake up Miu, i'll wake up Yuuta. I have just the thing to wake him up too." Ruu said grinning broadly. Then Kanata cut in, "Knowing your mama, i'll have to wake her up first." he stated.

Miyu was about to say something when she caught sight of the time,

"Oh no, I have to run, see you all tonight." she said hastily grabbing her stuff and running to the door, changing her shoes and running to her car.

Five minutes later Ruu and Miu also left for school leaving Kanata alone at home again. He didn't mind this would probably his last peacefull day for a whole week he thought to himself.

During the day everything went on normally, Miu and Ruu were at school, and since Yuuta hadn't said anything or asked anything they figured out he didn't know yet that he'd already be coming over that evening. Miyu, was busy at the kindergarten she had found a job by, and was steadily been given more responsibilities, now she was also asked to do activity coördination, and planning.

And Kanata, well lets just say, he did a few hours of work behind his computer and then walked around the temple yard looking for outside chores he'd be able to tell Ruu and Yuuta-kun to do, so they wouldn't spend all their free time inside.

After Kanata had found several outside chores he went inside the temple and started to clean the main main temple.

The day flew by and before they knew it The family of four was sitting around the dinner table, enjoying their food. They finished dinner at about 7:10PM and then Ruu and Miu did the dishes. Soon they were all in the living room when the doorbell went, looking at the clock they saw it was 7:30PM and then Kanata stood up and went to the door.

Opening the door he saw Santa and Yuuta-kun the latter holding a travel bag,

"Come on in." he invited them then he called Ruu. As Ruu approached he said

"Konnichi'wa Santa Oji-san, Yuuta." Kanata told Ruu

"Ruu show Yuuta-kun where to stash his stuff will ya." Smiling Ruu replied

"Hai, Oyaji" and then he helped Yuuta carry his bag to Ruu's room which the two boys would be sharing.

Santa spoke a few words with Kanata while the boys put Yuuta's stuff in Ruu's room, and when the boys returned back they saw that Kanata and Santa were still talking so they walked in that direction again.

"Yuuta, Be good and don't burden Kanata Oji-san to much neh." Santa said to Yuuta as he gave him a quick hug.

"Hai Otou-san." Yuuta replied to his father and then Santa waved goodbye and left.

Left standing in the hallway were now one adult and two teenage males. After the door closed Kanata turned to the two boys and sent them to the living room then he went into the kitchen and made five cups of coffee which he then brought to the living room and set down on the coffee table.

When he looked around he saw that Miyu was sitting on the couch watching the television, and Miu was sitting next to her mother, Ruu and Yuuta were standing close to the window and talking about school and other things. So he cleared his throat and said "Okay minna, Coffee."

a few seconds later everyone had taken a cup and said "arigatou." It had now been about half an hour since Yuuta arrived, and Kanata looked at Ruu and Miu and then he asked, "Ruu, Miu, have you two finished your homework yet?" Ruu looked to Miu and saw her slightly shake her head, then he looked at his dad and answered

"Iie Oyaji. I'll do it now" Then he looked at Yuuta and said

"Sorry Yuuta, gotta finish it before Sensei kills me." Yuuta smiled and answered

"Mine isn't completely finished either so I better get down to it aswell."

Miu carefully stood up and got her homework after which she walked well hobbled to the dining room and sat down at the high table to do her homework, 3 minutes later she was joined by Ruu and Yuuta.

As the three teenagers were really concentrating on their homework they didn't notice it when Miyu walked past the open door of the dining room.

Miyu looked inside the room while passing and a small smile crept on her face, she then quietly walked to Kanata's office which was just up ahead and opened his office door.

Kanata who was inside his office looked up with a disturbed frown on his handsame face to see his wife standing there beckening for him to follow her.

So Kanata got up and followed his wife knowing she wouldn't give up, soon they reached the open dining room door and Miyu wordlessly motioned for Kanata to look inside. As Kanata looked he just saw his daughter, ´son´ and the young charge he knew as his god-son seriously studying.

So he looked back at his wife and shrugged his shoulder with a questioning face.

"Miyu, what am I supposed to see there? Because I only see our kids and my godson studying." he whispered to her, not wanting the three teens to get distracted from their studies.

"Thats just it silly, they are all three in one room and they aren't making a lot of noise." Miyu whispered back to her husband.

After that statement Kanata shrugged his shoulders again refusing to call it defeat yet, and returned to his office since he still has a lot of work to do. Miyu meanwhile went to the kitchen and washed the cups that had been used for the evening coffee.

When Miyu was finished with the dishes she remembered that she still had some work to do for the kindergarten she worked for and that she still needed to make a lesson plan for her class for the next day. So she walked back to Kanata's office, although it was actually both their office since it had 2 desks and 2 computers,

Kanata had told her that it was also her office when she needed a place to get some work done.

As she arrived at the office door she found that Kanata had locked the door so she knocked, she needed to go inside since her bag with her schoolwork was also inside the office.

Kanata opened the door to see his wife standing there.

"What is it Miyu?" he growled at her

Taking a defensive stand Miyu replied,

"I need to do some work Kanata."

Kanata looked at her with raised eyebrows

"Event coördination and tomorrows lesson plan for my class." Miyu then said reading the question in his stance.

Once he heard that Kanata nodded and moved away from the door so that Miyu could enter. Seconds later they were each sitting behind different desks doing their work.

Just about that time Yuuta closed his books in the dining room and said, "Phieuww, glad that thats done."

Hearing that Ruu looked up and replied, "Just 10 more minutes Yuuta. Then i'll be done too." Then Ruu returned to his work and Yuuta went to look howfar Miu was with her homework. "Wow, Miu-chan, you're already working in advance!" Yuuta gasped as he saw what Miu was working on.

"Hai" she replied happily, "This way I won't fall too far behind if I miss a day of school."

Yuuta laughed and told Miu,

"Good thinking." Just then Ruu cursed and Yuuta's and Miu's heads snapped to see what was wrong. . . .

* * *

><p>AN : wow this is quite a long chapter with lots of background,

i'm not 100% sure how it's going to work out next time but anyway i'll try to make the next chapter a bit more focussed.

And maybe less then 8000 words.

Anyway R & R people if you read it, also be so friendly to review it, Flames & Anonymous are accepted, and ConCrit is appreciated.

Now you've come this far please remember to click that hyperlinked text below which ask's you to "Review this Chapter"


	4. Yuuta's Stay

Sorry all for the long long wait, real life came in and started kicking me around with a looooooottt of chores and duties that needed doing. And i mean A LOT!

Recap:

Yuuta laughed and told Miu,

"Good thinking." Just then Ruu cursed and Yuuta's and Miu's heads snapped up to see what was wrong. . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. – Yuuta's Stay part 1.<strong>

"Ruu?" Yuuta asked. " Ruu-Nii?" Miu asked. Both sounding concerned.

" Ahhh, it's nothing big, minna." Ruu said, " I just used the wrong formula on all my math problems. So I have to do that all over again." " Ouch, that bites." Yuuta and Miu said in unison. Then they looked at eachother surprised. Hearing Miu and Yuuta talking in unison Ruu looked up and started laughing at their surprised faces, "Hahaha, you guys should see yourselfs, whahaha." "Anyway Yuuta, it's gonna be quite a bit more then 10 minutes before i'm finished now, There are manga's in our room if you want to read or maybe you can play a game with Miu-Nee or oyaji or okaa-san." Ruu spoke to Yuuta once he stopped laughing.

"Hmmm, we'll see lemme think about it." was all that Yuuta replied to Ruu, while Ruu quickly got back to fixing his math problems.

A few minutes passed and seeing as Ruu was too busy correcting his math Miu decided to call it quits and pay attention to Yuuta. "Ne Yuuta, so what do you think of playing a game of cards?" Miu's voice broke the silence.

Yuuta looked up from trying to decide and smiled at Miu as he replied, "Sure."

After that Miu and Yuuta exited the room leaving Ruu alone with his homework.

They walked to the living room and played a game of cards while sitting in the living room. They played game after game sometimes Yuuta would win and be a little noisy other times Miu would win and be very noisy. One time after Miu had won and was being very noisy, Kanata walked into the living room and spoke, "Miu can you please be a bit more quiet, I can hear you all the way in the office near the front door. It's fine that you're enjoying your selfs with a game but let it be a bit less vocal please."

Miu bowed her head, slightly pouting, and replied meekly, "Hai, Oyaji. Gomen ne."

After that Kanata, went back to the office.

About 10 minutes later Miu had just lost the latest game of cards to Yuuta as Ruu walked into the living room.

"Gomen Yuuta for making you undergo the torture of Miu-Nee." Ruu said as he walked in.

Miu hearing this just looked at Ruu blankly and replied with a slight hint of venom in her voice, "It's still better then looking at you doing your homework because you made that formula mistake that even a 7 year old wouldn't make." Ruu slightly blushed at Miu's remark but quickly recovered his cool and shrugged his shoulders replying, "Hey sue me, i'm only human. Even the best make mistakes." Then he stuck his tongue out at Miu playfully and Miu couldn't help but laugh, however Miu couldn't laugh slilently so Yuuta quickly leaned over to Miu to cover her mouth so that her laughing wouldn't bring out Kanata Oji-san again Ruu looked on in amazement as Yuuta did this until Yuuta hissed at Miu, "Ne, Miu do you really want Kanata Oji-san to get annoyed?". "What was that about Oyaji?" Ruu then asked Yuuta surprised. "Ah, Kanata Oji-san came in earlier because Miu, well actually, we, were being quite noisy and asked us to keep it down." Yuuta quickly explained to Ruu. Once Yuuta noticed that Miu had calmed down he let go of her and spoke, "Gomen ne, Miu. I just thought it would be bad if Kanata Oji-san got fed up with it the first night i'm here, after all there are still 5 nights left before Otou-san comes to collect me again and till Otou-san and Okaa-san return I can't get into the house. "Iie Yuuta, I should be the one to apologise." Miu replied guiltily. "It's ok, Miu" Yuuta just said smiling, then Yuuta turned to Ruu, "Fancy joining in Ruu?" he asked. "Hmmm, sure." Ruu smiled, and so the three teens spent most of their leisure time that evening playing cards. Some time later Miyu walked into the living room and cought sight of the teens playing cards without a care in the world except for what was in their hands.

Seen as it was already 10.30PM on a school night Miyu cleared her throat and spoke.

"Ruu, Miu, Yuuta, what time do you call this?" with a firm voice. Ruu who as the eldest should have kept an eye on the time quickly peeked at the time and gasped, "It's that time already, Gomen mama." "Guys it's time to clean-up and get to bed." Ruu then told Miu, and Yuuta who had already guessed it would be about bedtime. "Hai" both Miu and Yuuta replied to Ruu. Ruu and Miu then turned to Miyu and said "Oyasumi, mama" after that Yuuta said "Oyasumi, Miyu Oba-san." 5 minutes later the teens had split up after wishing each other a good night aswell and Ruu and Yuuta were just lying in their futons after brushing their teeth and washing their faces before bed.

While Miu was lying in her futon alone in her room after finishing her nightly routine aswell.

Ruu and Yuuta talked for a few minutes before falling asleep halfway in their whispered conversation, while Miu fell asleep rather quickly due to the exhaustion of her limping around because of her sprained ankle.

A few hours later the clock had already chimed midnight some time ago, Kanata walked past Ruu's shoji and saw a light shimmering in the room. '_Honestly, kids these days._' Kanata thought to himself. Then he slid the shoji open to give the boys a lecture when he saw to his surprise that the boys had fallen asleep with the light still on. Silently chuckling he turned the lights off with the switch by the door. Bacause of the fact that the room was now dark with a small slither of light filtering in from the hallway as opposed to the room being fully lit Ruu groggily awakened and seeing his earth father sleepily asked, "What is it Oyaji? Is it time to wake up already?". Kanata smiled and replied "Iie Ruu, it's still night, sleep well son. I just turned off the light that you had forgotten." Ruu hearing this sleepily laid his head back down and mumbled, "oyasumi, oyaji." before drifting back to sleep. Kanata smiled and quietly closed the shoji again. After that Kanata who had already checked the doors and windows walked to the room he and his wife shared and peeked inside to see that Miyu had already gone to bed, so Kanata got to doing his nightly routine and then he joined his wife in their futon.

06.00AM

Ruu woke up and sleepily looked to his right where he saw a head and a body entwined in the sheet over the other futon, when he saw that he remembered that Yuuta was staying with them for a week. "Oh right Yuuta is staying here." he muttered under his breathe while yawning. 'Better get up and wash up before I wake him, Ruu thought. So he quietly got up, grabbed his school uniform and headed to the bathroom where he took a quick shower. While Ruu was showering Kanata woke up and walked towards the bathroom only to find the door unlocked and his son under the shower, after mumbling "Gomen" Kanata retreated back to the hallway where he waited for Ruu to finish up and come out. About 5 minutes later Ruu had finished showering and quickly got dressed. When he walked out of the bathroom he saw his papa in the hall and blushing said, "it's free now, papa." after which he walked back to his room. As soon as Ruu saw his papa go into the bathroom he took a few deep breaths and told himself not to think about that his papa had walked in to the bathroom while he was using it. "It's my own fault, I forgot to lock the door." he thought, as soon as Ruu had stopped blushing he went into his room and tried to wake Yuuta, But he found out his papa and mama hadn't exaggerated about the fact that waking Yuuta was quite a task. Exasperated Ruu thought for a moment then he grinned slyly and walked into the kitchen where he got a glass of chilled ice cold water and added a few ice cubes to it with this glass he walked back to his room to see Yuuta still happily enjoying dreamland. Smirking Ruu proceded and slowly began to pour the freezing cold water onto Yuuta's head he poured it onto his cheek down to his neck and then slowly moved it up to his ear where he stopped behind his ear after first running it over the ear and when Yuuta moved he grabbed a few ice cubes and quickly thrust those into yuuta's t-shirt front and back a few seconds later Yuuta woke up shivering and ice cold. When Yuuta moved he felt something cold gliding against his upper body skin so he quickly sat up and tore off his t-shirt to see ice cubes falling onto his futon then Yuuta noticed that his head was also wet, it wasn't till seeing Yuuta's extremely surprised face that Ruu burst out laughing at which time Yuuta looked up to see Ruu standing there laughing and still holding the glass which was now empty, that Yuuta understood that he had been awakened by Ruu. "Ohayou, Yuuta" Ruu said still laughing. "Ohayou, Ruu" Yuuta grumbled as he sleepily got up, "What time is it anyway?" Yuuta asked Ruu, while he scurried around grabbing his uniform and then without waiting for Ruu to reply he took off to the bathroom still shirtless since his shirt was soaked. Twenty minutes later the clock read 7.10AM, by now All five of the temples current residents had washed up and were sitting at the breakfast table. Breakfast was a little bit more lively then usual but that's what you get with more people. While eating breakfast, Miyu suddenly asked Ruu how he'd been able to wake Yuuta up without waking up half the neighbourhood. Ruu grinned and relayed the story and which Yuuta started to blush. Miyu and Kanata smiled when they heard how Ruu had done it while Miu was still half asleep eating her breakfast. After breakfast the three teens saw they had to run to make it to school in time, so they really sprinted to school, as they entered the gate they saw their friends walking towards the building and heard the first bell sound. So they quickly went to their class where they saw that Manabu was already sitting at his desk next to Ruu's andthat Kenta and Sana-chan were standing by Manabu. Nothing strange right. As they approached Kenta looked up. As Kenta looked up he saw them approaching making his face lite up and he said, "Wow, you three are late whats the deal with that? Normally you're here before me Yuuta." Hearing this Ruu slightly chuckled, and Yuuta replied to Kenta, "Yeah well, when I woke up this morning I was drowning in the arctic." Kenta looked at Yuuta with a questrion of sanity in his eyes and then turned to Ruu, "Neh Ruu, whats with Yuuta? Did he bump his head or so?" Ruu still slightly chuckling shook his head and replied, "Iie Kenta, It took some work waking Yuuta this morning so we went with the ice approach." "Heh, waking Yuuta? I thought he was supposed to be at the temple during the weekend." Kenta spoke. Before Ruu or Yuuta could reply Iinchou* Spoke up and said, "Seats everyone, Sensei is here." So without receiving an answer Kenta went to his desk Yuuta and Sana-chan followed his example and went to their respective desks aswell. Looking to his left Ruu saw that Manabu had bags under his eyes and as soon as Sensei came in he understood why.

"Ohayou Minna"Sensei said as he came in and immediately after that he had to sneeze.

"Ohayou Yamamoto Sensei" everyone said but no one dared to make a sneeze sound after that.

"Today We are starting the day with free study, as you have probably noticed I have a cold and unfortuneatly it has also given me quite a headache so please study as quietly as possible minna." Sensei spoke to the class as he sat down in his chair and took an aspirine. Hearing this everyone sat down quietly and started working hard and quiet except for Manabu who almost fell asleep while trying to read his textbook. Ruu seeing this gently poked Manabu in his ribs and asked him, "Too little sleep again?" Manabu looked at Ruu and tiredly nodded then he spoke,"Hai, gomen Ruu, i'm not much for company when i've been awake for ¾ of the night. Unfortuneatly my room is next to my parents so I was awake for most of the night because of otou-san's sneezing. I know he isn't doing it on purpose and that he feels bad about it. I just wish he'd call in and take one of his sick days. I'm sure it's also partly stress induced and that if he took a day off and stayed home maybe he'd feel better after a few hours, atleast enough to not sneeze away ¾ of the night." "Thats rough Manabu, I wish I knew a way that you could sleep but the only thing that comes to mind is to maybe use some earplugs." Ruu quietly said to Manabu. "Hmm yeah, but then I wouldn't hear my alarm clock either." Manabu just as quietly said to Ruu. "I know i'll just have to find a way, although tonight i'll probably sleep in from pure fatigue." Manabu tried to joke. Ruu noticed this but could only muster a small smile cause he felt a little sorry for his friend. "Ohwell, once you get some sleep it'll be better." he whispered to Manabu.

The day passed by slowly but surely and soon it was time for lunch, Ruu looked at Manabu worriedly while they were walking towards the tree where the gang usually ate their bento's during lunch. It was a warm and sunny day so the shade of the tree would be great Ruu thought. After Manabu emptied his bento into his stomach leaving about a quarter of it in since he was fully stuffed before he could finish it he stretched out on the ground under the tree and laid back on his back closing his eyes content that his stomach was filled. After a few minutes the rest of the gang heard a few soft snores and when they looked they saw that manabu had fallen asleep, as Keiko-chan moved to wake up her onii-san Ruu stopped her and said, "Let him sleep, he didn't sleep much last night." Hearing this Keiko-chan looked at Ruu surprised and asked, "Onii-san said that?" To which Ruu simply nodded. "I'll wake him up when we go back to class, well maybe a few minutes before so he'll be able to wash his face first." Ruu said to relieve Keiko-chan. "Are you sure Ruu-San, Onii-San isn't the easiest person when he just wakes up." Keiko-chan asked Ruu. "Hai, I lived through waking up Yuuta this morning, so i'm pretty sure i'll live through waking up Manabu." Ruu replied smiling. "Arigatou Ruu-san" Keiko-chan then said, "ah, I have to go back to the classroom now cause I have some work left to do, please excuse me." Keiko-chan then said looking at the clock and suddenly remembering that she still had unfinished work that was due in the next lesson. "Hai, ganbatte, Keiko-chan" the rest chorused as keiko left the group and went inside. After that Kenta looked at Makoto and spoke, "Ah, Makoto...". "Hai Onii-chan" Makoto replied surprised that his older brother suddenly adressed him. "How is your work? Do you have everything finished yet? You were pretty late getting home yesterday." Kenta asked Makoto. "Ah, Hai I finished everything this morning when I woke up an hour and a half before you Onii-chan." Makoto replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Kenta turned red at Makoto's statement and leapt up to grab Makoto, unfortuneatly for Kenta, Makoto had seen that coming and was already some 30 feet away before Kenta startedhis pursuit of Makoto. While the rest was laughing at the sight of Kenta chasing Makoto, and Makoto's antics to stay ahead of his onii-san Ruu looked at Manabu and saw that he was still sound asleep. Just then Ruu thought too look at the clock and saw that the break was only a few more minutes so he hurriedly started to wake Manabu. Manabu woke up pretty groggily and looked surprised to seeing Ruu's face so close when he opened his eyes. "Ruu?, What are you doing in my room?" Ruu laughed and replied "This is the school yard Manabu, You fell asleep so we let you rest for a bit, now come on we have to get you to the restroom so you can fash your face or sensei will torture you for looking like a freak." "Huh," manabu looked around still dazed and saw that he was indeed lying on the ground in the school yard "I guess thats why i thought my bed was so hard." Manabu grimaced then tried to stand up and succeeded with Ruu's help. "Arigatou Ruu." Manabu mumbled. Ruu escorted Manabu to the restroom but told the others first to get back to their classes.

"Hey guys, get back to class, break is over in 3 minutes."

Hearing that everyone looked at the clock and scrambled back to their class.

After Manabu washed his face so he looked fresh again, he turned to Ruu and said, "Hontoni Arigatou Ruu"

"Baka, thats what nakama do right, nakama help nakama." Ruu responded and started pushing Manabu towards the classroom.

Soon everyone was busy again in their own class sweating and wishing the day would hurry up and pass by.

* * *

><p>Sorry for it taking so long to update Minna, As i said earlier lifecame in and starting being a major pain, and once i finally had a little time i had a case of writers block, in other words the creative juices just refused to flow.<p> 


End file.
